


Take Me Foam Tonight

by vonderbarr



Series: Foam Sweet Foam [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, excessive use of human curse words, let wheeljack say fuck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonderbarr/pseuds/vonderbarr
Summary: Eager to figure out the identity of his mystery mech, Wheeljack starts digging. Finding his security camera inoperable and covered in foam, he looks up the monitor duty roster and finds just the mech he's looking for. Now all that's left is to track him down for a little conversation.
Relationships: Ironhide/Wheeljack
Series: Foam Sweet Foam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Take Me Foam Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the TFanonKinkMeme. Reading the first part is recommended, but not necessary!

After he got the ok to leave medbay he headed to his quarters to check the duty roster. Before Hoist ushered him off to get checked up he had gotten a look at the security camera and, thankfully he supposed, it was covered in foam. There was no way that footage of the interfacing existed, if the camera even still functioned.

Once he got into his quarters the exhaustion hit him, but he was determined to figure this out before he allowed himself to recharge. Plopping himself down in front of his computer terminal he pulled up the monitor duty schedule for the day, and looked up the relevant shifts.

There it was.

Well, the bot on first shift was Windcharger, and that was impossible. However, the bot on second shift…Bingo. Second shift started a few breems before the other mech came into the lab. Windcharger probably fell asleep or patched a television channel in through a monitor and didn’t notice that the lab camera had gone out. When the next shift started his not-so-mystery mech must have come in to check on him, and, well…

He leaned back in his chair and let out an intake from his vents that he wasn’t even aware he was holding. He could relax now that he knew. Of course he couldn’t be 100% sure until he confronted the mech, but he was 99% sure and that was enough to let him relax and recharge. Turning off his terminal Wheeljack all but collapsed onto his berth and fell into a much-needed recharge.

Two days later Wheeljack was repaired, refueled, and recharged. He felt good. He’d even given himself a new coat of wax. His lab was almost back to normal, and he’d been kicked out for the day so Red Alert could re-evaluate the security camera setup. Wheeljack was willing to work with the security director, but Red Alert declined the offer. Inferno confided that it was because Wheeljack makes him nervous.

So now here he was, at the mech’s door. The Mech’s door. Scenarios had been running through his processor for days and then he had been confident that he would be able to charm and seduce his way through them. However, that was then and, presently, he was feeling anything but seductive. He was incredibly nervous.

Realistically, he knew, he wasn’t all that attractive. He had his good features and how to work them. He also knew that certain mechs found certain things about him alluring, but, but…All those other times he’d known what he was doing. He knew how to play the game and (with a few notable exceptions) knew what to expect from his partners. No mech before had ever taken him so completely and utterly by surprise.

It excited and terrified him.

He pressed the door chime.

The door slid open and there he was. Just standing there. His plating was dull and still wore the marks of the latest battle. He was in need of a good wash and polish, but the state of his armor didn’t detract from his looks. Ruggedly handsome, if a bit haggard at the moment. He looked surprised. Surprised, and a little afraid.

It was that flash of fear in his expression that let Wheeljack smile behind his mask and cant his hips just so.

“Hey, Ironhide.”

“Wheeljack. I-I-uh-”

“Cybercat got your glossa? How ‘bout you invite me in? Got something I wanna talk to you about.”

“Of course, Jack. Wheeljack. Come on in.” He said, stammering uncharacteristically, and stepping aside to let the smaller mech through.

He took a moment to take in the other mech’s quarters. Everything was standard issue, spartan, utilitarian. There were a few holophotos on the desk as well as several on the shelves next to various mementos. Alongside the shelves there was a desk, a chair, and a berth.

“Nice place.” Wheeljack said benignly “Cleaner than mine.”

“You don’t gotta tiptoe around it, I know why you’re here.”

“That so? You know I need your help with something?” He said, turning to face the other mech

“Wait…My help?” Ironhide said warily

“Yeah, need ya to help me find somebot.” He waited a beat before continuing “Ya see, couple of days ago I had a little accident. Got myself stuck to my lab table pretty good. Pretty messy. Couldn’t see or hear anything. Eventually somebot came in to… _check_ on me and let medbay know that I needed some _attention_.

“I checked it out and you were the mech on monitor duty when that mech came in to check up on me. Thought maybe you knew something about it. He was real thorough. Very _hands on_. If it weren’t for him who knows how long I’d be stuck there.

“Well, I got outta that stuff somehow, hm? Someone called for help when I couldn’t. Now, don’t you think I owe that mech something? Owe you something? Cuz it was you, right? In the lab, you-”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Wheeljack, I really am.”

“Ironhide.”

“I saw the lab camera was offline and when I showed up and saw you like that I just couldn’t help myself, an’ it seemed like you were enjoyin’ it-”

“Ironhide, I’m-”

“an’ I’d never want to force anyone into anythin’. Least of all you, Wheeljack. I want you to know that I have the utmost respect an-”

“Ironhide! Shut up, will ya? I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Far from it.” He said, taking a step closer. “I know you couldn’t hear me, but when I was stuck in that foam I promised my rescuer the interface of his life. I said I’d do anything he wanted.” Closer still. “ _Any_ thing. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“I-” He was close enough to touch. “Primus, yes.”

“Good. So, Ironhide, tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me on the berth? The floor? Up against the wall? Or maybe you want to bend me over that desk over there? C’mon, tell me what you want.”

“I wanna touch you.”

“Please.” His voice only sounded a little strained.

Ironhide closed the distance in a moment, arms circling around his waist to pull him close. He felt his hands, those same wonderful hands, on his frame touching, caressing, nearly pulling him up off his feet. He steadied himself on Ironhide’s shoulders, tracing transformation seams and any sensitive spots he could reach. The older mech moaned as he traced the delicate wires of his neck.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Ironhide said “To touch you, ‘face you.” Wheeljack moaned as Ironhide cupped his aft, lifting his leg to run a hand down his thigh. “Every time I’d come in and see you bent over that table workin’ on somethin’ I’d have to stop myself from reaching out to touch you. Your wings,” he felt the hand on his back stroke the length of one of said wings, moaning lowly into Ironhide’s audio “your aft,” the hand on his thigh moved back to palm his aft “hell, even these things.” Ironhide leaned forward and licked along the edge of a headfin.

Wheeljack gasped, not from the sensation (honestly, they weren’t all that sensitive,) but from Ironhide’s determined affection. That Ironhide not only found him attractive, but found the oddest things about him exciting. He liked his wonky little wings, and he had actually _licked_ one of his bizarre vocal indicators. He hadn’t been this turned on in ages.

“ _Hngh_ ” was the strange, inarticulate sound his vocalizer chose to represent that. Collecting himself, he activated his vocalizer again, “So that’s why I’ve been getting’ so many weapons requisitions lately. Primus, I had no idea.” He said, firmly sliding his fingers along one of Ironhide’s side seams.

“Mmmm, you just don’t know how fine you are.”

He turned his head, halfway between real and mock embarrassment. Ironhide took the opportunity to pull him close and bite and lick at his neck. Wheeljack was heating up fast, and was having a hell of a time determining how worked up Ironhide was getting. The old soldier’s thick armor plating was still just barely warm while his own was searing.

This matter was answered when Ironhide lifted Wheeljack’s legs out from under him and flipped him backward onto the berth.

“Fuck!”

“You alright?” Ironhide asked, joining him on the berth

“I’m fine, just, fuck…”

“That’s a human curse, right?” Ironhide chuckled, settling down on his knees between Wheeljack’s legs, idly stroking one thigh

“Yeah, it’s like frag, but I like it better.”

“Me, too. It has more…bite.” He became more deliberate in his stroking, his other hand joining the first. “Say it again.”

“Fuck.” He chuckled a little as Ironhide gently urged his legs apart “Fuck me.” Their optics met, intensely bright “Fuck me, Ironhide.”

Spreading his legs Wheeljack retracted his pelvic plating, exposing his pressurized cord and wet valve. Ironhide’s engine _roared_.

“Show me yours.” He said, reaching forward to barely glide his fingertips along Ironhide’s abdominal plating.

Ironhide’s pelvic plating retracted with a click revealing his large cord. It was fully pressurized and Wheeljack moaned imagining that thick spike filling his valve again. He reached forward to stroke that hard length, but before he could Ironhide grabbed his wrists, surged forward, and roughly forced him onto his back.

Fighting the hold on his wrists Wheeljack bucked and twisted, his engine revving. Ironhide easily held the slim mech down, using his greater bulk to press their bodies together against the berth. His legs still spread, Wheeljack hooked his legs around Ironhide’s hips and arched until their interface arrays touched, cords rubbing together.

“Primus” Ironhide groaned, thrusting slightly

“Ironhide, _please_.” Wheeljack practically growled “I need you. _Now_.”

Ironhide’s optics flashed with something almost feral. He pressed down once more on Wheeljack’s wrists in a dominant way that meant they better stay where he put them. He slid his hands down until they rested on those slim hips. For a moment he just took in the sight of the Autobot’s Chief Engineer before him, legs spread, interface array exposed, hands twisting together above his head, wanton in his lust.

Wheeljack’s optics flickered as Ironhide slid those big, rough hands down his chassis. He arched and thrust his pelvic unit slightly when they finally made their way to cradle his hips up above the berth. Ironhide practically devoured him with his leer. He felt that same strange mix of vulnerability and power that he had two days ago. The sense of chaos.

He moaned when he felt the tip of Ironhide’s cord push at the entrance to his valve. Ironhide thrust gently into him, only entering halfway before pulling out and thrusting again. Like last time it took several thrusts for Ironhide’s large cord to ease into the inventor’s slick, tight valve. Their pelvic plates came together with a soft ‘clink’ as his valve was filled completely. Ironhide groaned and Wheeljack threw back his head with a soft cry of relief.

“Oh _yes_.” He shuttered his optics, focusing on the feeling of that big cord stretching his valve walls as Ironhide began to thrust in earnest. “Ah!”

“Primus, you feel so good.” Ironhide whispered into his audio, voice husky and low

“Yes, ah! Harder!” The thrusts quickened, his wings rubbing harshly against the berth “There! There! Oh, fuck!”

“Jack. Oh, Jackie.” Vents heaving, Ironhide kissed his neck up to the edges of his mask “Does this come off? I wanna-”

“Yeah.” He brought his hands down and hurriedly, almost frantically, undid the catches on his mask. When it was barely free of the catches the old soldier grabbed it and threw it to the ground before crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

“You better not have dented that.” He said when the kiss was broken. Ironhide laughed before kissing him possessively, seemingly mindless of his scars. He figured they wouldn’t bother the weapons specialist. He’d seen worse. Hell, he probably _had_ worse.

Wheeljack put his arms around Ironhide and managed to pull him closer. One arm around his shoulder and the other tracing his helm, pressing their mouths together in increasingly frantic kisses. This was so much better. Being able to touch and hear and see the mech ‘facing him. The mech fucking him.

It was fast and hard and he knew he was going to be sore. But it felt so very good. He arched his hips to meet every thrust, eager to feel that thick cord spread his valve walls. It was so big, or maybe he was so small and tight. It felt like it hit every sensor node he had.

They were both so close.

“Ironhide.”

“Ngh, yeah. Say my name. Say it just like that.”

“Ironhide. Ironhide! Yes! Ah!”

They overloaded together. Ironhide pressed his face into Wheeljack’s neck in soundless cry as he spilled his transfluid into the inventor’s clenching valve. Wheeljack clutched at Ironhide’s shoulders, threw his head back and _screamed_ , his own transfluid spattering his abdominal plating, thighs wet with lubricant.

Ironhide kissed him briefly before rolling off of him to lie at his side on the berth. He was about to say something when they heard a pounding on the wall. Then a voice from the other side.

“Hey, Ironhide! Take it easy! You’re killing him!”

They briefly made optic contact before they fell into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me and my unrelated interests on tumblr at [vonderbarr](https://vonderbarr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
